Geirdriful
Geirdriful is one of the nine corrupted Valkyries. She is located in the Foothills hidden chamber in Midgard. Norse Mythology Geirdriful (name meaning "Spear-flinger") is the name of a valkyrie in Norse Mythology, nothing known about her but found in the valkyrie list in the Nafnaþulur. Combat Geirdriful overall tactic can be described as a cruel misdirection. She would shroud the area with fog, obstructing view, and many of her moves wind-up can be easily mistaken for one another; she prefers distancing herself from Kratos, taking the most advantage of her fog and preferring to attack with powerful projectiles or her deadly surprising wing thrust. In contrast, her health pool and stagger resistance is only moderate among Valkyries. When Geirdirful takes to the air with wings Stretched, she's about to flap the obscuring fog out of her wings. This move will inflict damage to Kratos regardless of his position, nor does the Guardian shield can protect from it. A well timed dodge can prevent the damage, however. Player can try prevent Geirdirful from casting the fog by attacking her with a powerful strike that can reach her in the air such as Leviathan's Wake. If the fog is successfully cast, players might one to rely on audio cue to guess the Valkyrie's next move. Some of her attacks also generates a gold glow that makes them rather visible in spite of the cover. The fog will have full effect for roughly 15 seconds, and will dissipate. Bolder players, with a grain of luck, can try rushing to Geirdriful to rapidly hit and stun-lock her, preventing the Valkyrie from taking full advantage of her fog. With her wings, she could do the Slashing combo, the Thrust and rarely, the Cyclone. These three moves rarely connect to each other, however, as she only uses her melee attack to catch Kratos off guard after her projectile attacks. It is difficult, if not impossible to tell which of these three move she would use when rushing down to Kratos, thus players might want to set a loadout that can mitigate recovery from possible error in attempting to counter her melees. Her projectile attacks includes the blockable feather knives (ground), which she would use in between her repeated stride. And also the the spectral homing projectiles (blockable) and the disc blade throw (unblockable) while in the air. Geirdirful might connect her aerial projectiles to a grapple move in which she swoops down onto Kratos like an Owl. This attack can easily mean certain death in GMGOW. A surefire way to avoid this move is by dodging to the side while being far away enough from her starting point. Any enchantment that improves dodge distance can make dodging her from closer distance much safer. Lastly, she can use her Scythe to create an energy wave that scratches the ground on its way to hit Kratos. This does not track Kratos' movement and can be dodged easily, but it delivers massive damage (easily instant death in GMGOW) and inflicts frostbite, slowing Kratos down and making him die easily from follow-up attacks, that is if he even survived. Trivia *In legend, Geirdriful is the Master of Arms in Vahalla. Her responsibility being to train and arm Odin's einherjar, his personal army for when Ragnarok comes. She was said to have her hands full training them. *Geirdriful's armour design is based on a owl.The Art of God of War Gallery Geirdriful1.png Geirdriful2.png Geirdriful3.png Geirdriful4.png 617884516.jpg References Category:Norse Mythology Category:God of War (2018) Category:God of War (2018) Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:God of War (2018) Bosses Category:Warriors Category:Females Category:Valkyries Category:Deceased Category:Norse Goddesses Category:Immortals